The prior art include patent FR2821263 A1 for x-ray apparatuses. The constructive features of this apparatus include a folding board associated to a base that rotates about a fixed column.
This apparatus allows obtaining a large number of radiographs, both with the patient lying horizontally on the board and with the patient in a vertical position; for the latter, the revolving base assembly is turned 90° and the board is folded, so that the x-ray detector and tubes are opposite one another and it is possible to obtain thoracic radiographs with the patient in a vertical position.
However, this apparatus has several limitations. The first and most important limitation is that the supporting arm of the x-ray tube does not rotate independently of the revolving base, so that it is not possible to perform tomosynthesis radiological tests as rotating the x-ray arm would require rotating of the entire revolving base, and therefore also the receiver and the folding board.
On another hand, this apparatus also does not allow obtaining radiographs of patients on a stretcher. As can be seen in FIG. 5 of the French patent cited as prior art, when the revolving base has been turned and the board has been folded the detector is placed opposite the x-ray tube so that there is a space between them. In the middle of this space is the fixed column on which the folder has been folded, thereby preventing a stretcher from passing.
It is also known document WO03/021629 relative to a digital flat panel x-ray receptor positioning in a diagnostic radiology wherein the detector and revolving base equipment is separated from the X-ray tube equipment.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to develop an x-ray apparatus that can perform tomosynthesis, and in addition and complementarily, that also allows performing lateral thoracic radiographs even with patients on the stretcher used to carry them to the x-ray room.